scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2001-EL
This is an Log of experments with SCP-2001 'Test Log Format': Tests involving SCP-2001 are listed as such: Subject: SCP#: Result: Notes: Experments Log -All Tests are grouped by Testing Dates for conveniance of Readers - RETRACTED Testing took place within 23/4 -> 20/5 with a few days ‘break’ before next test. SCP#: '''2002/Dr. Malikov '''Result: '''subjects engaged in casual conversation with no problems. Test concluded. '''Notes: ''bored her slightly during our discussion about the Square-Cube Law but nothing abnormal came over us. A positive sign for our next set of tests. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '''1013/Maxwell Finch/Torchwood-3 '''Result: '''subjects engaged in casual conversation with no problems. Test concluded. '''Notes: ''once again, no problems. Testing may continue. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '''079 '''Result: '''SCP-079 refused to respond to all questions given. When later questioned, 079 stated that it ‘could not find a suitable answer.’ Test aborted. '''Notes: ''please bear in mind that 079 has much more processing and reserve memory than in the past and can remember events for much longer before forgetting them. But neither the less this is slightly odd that 079 doesn’t respond AT ALL to the questions given. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '''096 '''Result: '''Subject viewed SCP-096s face directly causing 096 to become severely distressed. Subject retreated to the door of the containment cell as 096 assaulted her. 096 paused before subject before covering its face and sitting back down. Test concluded, subject extracted. '''Notes: ''we now have a genuine report of a subject view SCP-096s face without termination. May not tell us anything useful because of her abilities but at least it’s a start. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '''860 '''Result: '''aborted by request of Torchwoods-3, -4, -5 '''Notes: ''we need more intel on 860-2 before proceeding. – Torchwood-4'' What was the reason all 3 of you denied the test? '' O5-''█ SCP#: '''682-P '''Result: '''682 showed no hesitation in assaulting subject and guardian. Test aborted. '''Notes: ''so some SCPs do care about Tahlia but others don’t. Let’s be careful next time when we test her with a REDACTED KETER! – Torchwood-5'' SCP#: '''SCP-173 '''Result: '''lights were cut for 0.5 seconds inside SCP-173s cell. 173 moved to face subject. Lights were cut again but 173 stayed at a 1 meter distance. 173 remained at this distance for remainder of test. Test concluded, subject extracted. '''Notes: ''even 173 stayed away. It could be possible that an outside force could be affecting her. Not coming to an immediate conclusion but it’s a good theory to keep in mind. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '173-P'' ''Result: lights were cut for 0.5 seconds inside SCP-173-Ps cell. 173-P moved to face subject. '' Lights were cut again but 173 stayed at a 0.5 meter distance. '' ''173-P remained at this distance for remainder of test. Test concluded, subject extracted. ''Notes: ''even 173-P stayed away. At least SCP-173-P is a bit more braver than SCP-173.' ''SCP#: 173-P-1'' ''Result: lights were cut for 0.5 seconds inside SCP-173-P-1s cell. 173-P-1 moved to face subject. '' Lights were cut again but 173-P-1 stayed at a 0.25 meter distance. '' ''173-P-1 remained at this distance for remainder of test. '' ''Test concluded, subject extracted. ''Notes: even 173-P-1 stayed away. At least SCP-173-P-1 is a bit more braver than SCP-173-P and SCP-173.' ''It could be possible that an outside force could be affecting her. Not coming to an immediate conclusion but it’s a good theory to keep in mind. – Dr. Malikov' SCP#: '''1897 '''Result: SCP-1897 remained silent for over 20 minutes during test. REDACTED [[Incident Report 2001-1897]] Notes: ''HOW THE REDACTED DOES THAT THINGS MIND WORK! – Torchwood-5'' '' Please elaborate. '' – O5-''█ Testing terminated for remainder of month due to subjects condition. Testing initiated as of 10/6 until 2/8. Due to rising foreign issues testing took longer than needed. '''SCP#: '2011 Result: '''the same results with SCPs 2002 & 1013. Test concluded '''Notes: ''at current I don’t see how these types of tests are relevant. – Dr. Malikov'' SCP#: '''239-P '''Result: ''Test denied by O5.'' Notes: ''due to our current condition with foreign affairs we cannot risk releasing 239 from her sleep. We hope you understand why we have done this. – O5-7'' 'SCP#: '860 (second attempt) '''Result: '''subject, along with Torchwoods-4, -5, entered SCP-860-1. After 18 minutes of exploration subject was abandoned and left to wander SCP-860-1 herself. Subject managed to locate exit and was ordered to wait for -4 & -5. EXPUNGED Incident Report 2001-860. '''Notes: what the hell, the REDACTED went straight for us ‘soon as we left Tahlia alone! – Torchwood-4.'' SCP# Device: '''NEROTech Re-Sizer ver. 1.1.0 '''Result: '''subject was reduced to 30% normal height (approx. 5.33re) and sustained for over 48 hours with no adverse effects. Subject reverted to normal size after said period. '''Notes: ''I am excited to know that another one of my devices works perfectly! – Dr. Malikov'' Doctor we’re also excited to know your devices function without incident, but please refrain from displaying the tests with those for SCP-2001. – O5-6 Testing initiated as of 15/9 until 16/10. 'SCP#:096-BAT' Result: Subject looked at SCP-096-BAT. SCP-096-BAT just stared at her and hissed as subject got too close to SCP-096-BAT. Notes: '' SCP-096-BAT just stares at the subject. SCP-096-BAT was extracted by an apple on a fishing pole to her chamber. "Well that was er, eventful.."' - 'Dr. Malikov' 'SCP#:096-BAT-2 '''Result: Subject looked at SCP-096-BAT-2. Subject engaged in conversation with SCP-096-BAT-2 using bat screeches and digital speak. Subject was given an voucher for SCP-096-BAT-2's salon. Notes: '' SCP-096-BAT-2 was allowed to leave and return to her salon. ''"I don't know what they talked about but SCP-2001 got a free voucher for a free beauty treatment "' - 'Dr. Malikov' Category:Experiment Logs